iCan't Believe It
by iCarlySuperSeddieFan
Summary: Carly and Sam were supposed to have a girls' night out. When Freddie comes in the picture, will Sam and Freddie lose Carly? What is Carly's secret?  SEDDIE! T for just in case
1. Carly's Secret

**Ok, this is my first fanfic, so be nice! **

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**

Sam's POV

I walked into the iCarly studio, only to see Carly running to me, freaking out!

"Where have you been? iCarly starts in two minutes and you still need to put on you mustard costume!" I looked over Carly, realizing she had her relish costume on. "Oh." I said. "Where's Frednub?" I asked, realizing he wasn't here. Not that I care for the little nub, it's just, he's usually here.

"Why must you call him names?" She asked.

"Why mustn't I? I willn't **(A/N willn't is a contraction of will and not. I know, it's won't, but willn't is randomer.) **Ever stop!" I laughed at Carly's stupidness. "Again, where's that nub?"

"He had to grab Gibby. Oh crab!" Carly said, looking at her watch. When'd she get a watch? "iCarly starts in 15 seconds!" I slipped into my mustard costume and watched the brunette tech-freak in a ketchup costume, and the chubby Gibby in a hotdog costume burst through the door. Freddie grabbed his camera.

"In five, four, three, two!" Freddie pointed his finger at us.

"I'm Relish!" Carly yelled.

"And I'm Mustard!" I yelled. Together we screamed in the camera, "And this is iCar-lay!"

We did the show including the awesome hotdog bit, were we made ourselves into a hotdog with condiments. Afterwards, Carly and I high-fived and celebrated for a good show!

"Wanna go get some Smoothies that are oh so Groovey?" Carly asked. Freddie and I nodded simultaneously. "Okay, you guys head over, and I got to go, um, do something." I was suspicious, but I grabbed Freddie by the arm, and pulled him over to the Groovey Smoothie.

"Why are you always pushing me around?" I shut the nubs mouth.

"Go buy me a smoothie!" I ordered. He whined as I pushed him in. But he went over to the counter. "Whatta ya want?" he called back.

"Strawberry Splat!" I heard him mumble '2 strawberry splats please,' Omigosh he's TOO polite.

Carly's POV

I walked into my awesome bedroom. I saw a lump crawl underneath the blankets. I ran and jumped, and bounced on top of the lump. It whined and popped its head out. I kissed him. Licking his lips, and tracing them, then entering his mouth and playing arm wrestle with his tongue.

Do you want to know who HE is?

It's Shane.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shane! Remember him from iSaw Him First? You never hear about him later, but now you do! Please review, and tell friends to read &&**

**REVIEW!**

**AWKWARD TURTLE! **


	2. iMake A Plan

iBlade

Chapter 2: iMake A Plan

**I don't own iCarly, which is sad, because if I did, Seddie kisses would happen in every episode.**

**THIS STORY GETS GOOD! BUT THIS CHAPTER, NOT MUCH HAPPENS. **

**BTW when I write I listen to my fav songs: Shine by Black Gold, Fix You by Coldplay, Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine, Collide by Howie Day, and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. **

**I LOVE SYTYCD and IM SOOOO HAPPY LAUREN WON! And all those songs I listed were from SYTYCD. (guess what! I like saying Awkward Turtle, and my friend Grace and our guyfriend were talking at Family camp and I was riding my bike around in this thingy, and I would ride past them and say "AWKWARD TURTLE!" I told them I had to say it every five minutes and I came back and said it and they both yelled "It hasn't been five mintes yet! Ahhh, memories and friends. SO look for that saying in here)**

Freddie's POV

I walked over to Sam and set the smoothies down at our table, and she took hers and slurped it loudly. "Geez, Sam, hungry much?" I asked surprised. She looked up from her smoothie. "I didn't eat lunch at school today." I was even more surprised. She saw my face of confusion. "I was following Carly and Shane around. You know, every since Shane got out of the hospital, Carly and him have been hangin around, a lot."

"So you skipped lunch, to go and spy on Carly and Shane? Wow, you really must wanna know whats up with them." I couldn't help looking into Sam's innocent blue eyes. It brought me back to when I was little before my dad died, we were playing around on the beach, and my dad went out for a swim. I had seen red blood in the water, and my dad never came back up. I suddenly saw red in Sam's eyes, and I looked away, holding my head in my hands.

"Yeah I do, wait Freddie, are you crying?" I suddenly realized I was and covered my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. "No," I responded. "Go back to telling me what you saw."

"Oh yes! Well first I followed them to locker 239, and then they opened it and played some Violin Hero. Then they walked over to Rip-off Rodney's locker. I saw them buy plane tickets, and already paid for reservations at a hotel in Florida!" By then, my head was up and my eyes were back to normal. Well, almost normal because they were opened huge! "Then, this is the worst one! Shane pushed Carly up to a wall, and began to make out with her!

"He put his hand up and under the back of her shirt, and I'm pretty sure he undid her bra, and carried her kissing, into the boys' bathroom that is supposedly haunted that no one uses, and Carly's bra dropped to the ground. I picked it up, and it had bite marks all over it. I quickly dropped it and headed back to lunch." I stared at Sam. I couldn't believe the story I just heard.

"Carly…and…and-…Shane? Were…OMIGOSH!" Sam looked at me, and nodded her head.

Carly's POV

I felt Shane bite my bra off and rip it. I ripped off his shirt and pants; we kissed for the whole time. I jumped back into my bed, and felt Shane heavy body on mine, and we French kissed for a long time. I thought Shane was done, but then he dug in deeper, and I pushed him off me.

"Shane, this would be our fifth time doing this today. Besides, I need to get down to the Groovey Smoothie. I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss.

"Bye sunshine." He jumped out of the window, and went down the fire escape. I got clothes on quickly, and ran to the Groovey Smoothie. I walked in to see Freddie's mouth open.

"Hi" he said.

Sam's POV

Carly walked into Groovey Smoothie, and Freddie said a quick hi. That nub was scared Carly had heard something. I muttered, "Awkward Turtle."

"Hey, did you guys get me a smoothie?" Carly asked. She looked at our smoothies. "I'll go get my own." She said. Her hair was frizzy and she had no makeup on.

I leaned over to Freddicine. "I think they just got done with-you know."

"I was thinking the same thing." He said. I suddenly got a great idea. "I got a great idea just play along Freddie."

Carly came back to the table and sat down with her Tingle Berry smoothie.

"Carly," I started. "I think you and I need a girls' night out. Just you and me. We could go shopping," She looked a t me and held up her credit cards. "Maxed out." I thought of something different. "Horseback-riding." "Scared of horses since age 5." "Sleepover at my house." "Your mom." "Right," "and not here." "Ok. How about rollerblading?" Carly was thinking about a come-back. But she couldn't. "Ok," she said. "Skating Stars arena tomorrow night at 6. Just do what you usually do after school, and we'll go from there."

**Plans for Rollarblading! OOOO! YEA! P.s. I love rollerblading. P.p.s. just got a laptop of my own. P.p.p.s. I just got home from camp on Thursday! YEA! PLEZZZZ review and tell friends to READ &&**

**REVIEW!**

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**


	3. iTalk with Freddie

iBlade

Chapter 3: iTalk with Freddie

**I know, you guys were waiting for a wonderful girls' night out scene, but there has to be SOME SEDDIE before the huge one!**

**So yeah, this chapter is basically just about Sam and Freddie. They're talking about the upcoming situation. Mostly a filler chapter.**

**AWKWARD TURTLE! **

Sam's POV

I knocked on Carly's door. And I didn't hear anything but some typing. "Freddie." I mumbled. It took me about 14 seconds to pick the lock with my special bobby pin. I burst open the door to see Frednub typing on his computer.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said back. I looked at his laptop. It looked different.

"Is that the new DiVoglio 14ST? The one with Wifi-connectivity that you can use anywhere, and the one that's waterproof?" I quickly covered my mouth.

"Yeah." Freddie said, but he caught on. "How did you know about the new DiVoglio?" I banged my foot against the counter top.

"You caught me. I kinda like computers…a little! Anyways, how'd you get that?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I was opening my locker, and there it was. It said: From a friend. Probably Sean."

"He's your friend?"

"A little."

"Eww. Too nubby. Anyways, what are we gonna do about Carly?" I asked, sitting on the couch. "I mean, do we go up to her and confront her? Or what?" I put my feet up on the coffee table, and reached into some leftover popcorn.

"Get your feet off the table."

"Why? Carly's not home."

"Fine. I was thinking we should keep this to ourselves. It's obvious she's keeping this a secret-" I interrupted Fredward.

"And doing a pretty bad job of that," I said speaking the truth. I looked down at my feet, and realized I hadn't taken off my shoes. "_Oh well." _I thought.

"Anyways," Freddie said, plopping down next to me. "If we confront Carly, and we're wrong, it would be embarrassing.

"How could we be wrong? They were lip smackin' and love makin'!" I stared at his dweeby face. Actually, it didn't look so dweeby since his voice changed. It was actually kind of, handsome! _No Sam don't! You're a Puckett! Puckett's don't like nubby dweeby handsome strong…! No! I do not have a crush on Fredhot Benson! I mean Fredward! GAAAH!_

"There are ways." I smirked at his little comment. What a nub...

Freddie's POV

Spencer suddenly walked into the room with a giant bunny on his head.

"Spencer-" he shushed me.

"This is Socko's birthday present. We are going to buy him a new RV-"

"A recreational vehicle?" I interjected.

"Yes, Freddo, and then I'm gonna surprise him with this bunny named Mr. Flisswhiskers! If only he could get off of my HEAD!" Sam ran to the couch, jumped on it, and flung to Spencer, tearing the little rabbit off his head.

"Here you go." she said, handing Spencer the demon rabbit.

"Thanks," he said, and left the room.

"How did you learn to...?" I asked confused.

"My mom dated a bunny circus director. Not the best she could've done." I shivered at the thought of Mrs. Puckett dating. Her gruesome features, and short blonde hair covered in barbeque sauce and smelled of liquor. She always wore non-matching outfits and clown costumes.

"So, where were we?" I asked. I guess I sounded too seductive because Sam made a disgusted face. "I mean, in the conversation."

"We were having a conversation? I don't think so Benson." Sam said walking to the Shay's refrigerator. She pulled out some Peppy Cola, and threw one at me when I wasn't looking. It hit my face.

"Ow Sam!"

"Geez Fredination. Don't get your toes knuckled up."

"Okay Sam, if you pull one more thing on me, your toast! I've been working out!" I said flexing my muscles.

"Ooooo Freddie, I'm soooooo scared." Sam said sarcastically. She ran up the stairs screaming like a fake little girl.

"Yeah, you better run." I opened up the Peppy Cola, and it sprayed me in the face! "SAM!" I yelled. Her head poked out from behind the corner.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself!" Sam yelled. I ran up and chased her up to the iCarly studio and grabbed her waist. I caught her. She laughed, and turned around, then had a strait face. I did too, just looking at her.

"hey you guys!" Carly burst in, and Sam and I retracted and pretended we were fighting.

"You filled my bra with quick dry glue, you nub!" She yelled.

"Yes, but you stuffed rotten bologna down my pants!" I yelled back.

"HEY!" Carly yelled not that loudly. "Let's rehearse."

After rehearsal, Sam and Carly left for their girl's night out. And I wished Sam would come back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO Does Freddie like Sam! Or are they just good friends? I want at least three reviews til I update the next chapter! **

**REVIEW and tell your friends to READ **

**&& REVIEW!**

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**


	4. Girl's Night Out

iBlade

Chapter 4: Girl's Night Out

**Here it is! **

**Nick Jonas is my boyfriend. (Only in my dreams.) **

**All this stuff in this chapter happened at my cousin's eleventh birthday party this year. (Except for the last parts) **

Sam's POV

Carly and I walked drove into the parking lot of Roller Rockets. We decided to go here instead of Skating Stars because it was packed. Oddly enough, we were the only ones there.

We walked in and payed for our expensive tickets, (4.50 each) and went to go get our blades. Actually, we were getting skates, unlike what I usually get.

I sat down with the skates and struggled to get on the devil shoes. Carly had already made her way to the arena and was skating, slipping, sliding and holding onto the edge.

I finally got on the right one with great relief. And struggled to get on the left one. Once it was on, it was squished on my left big toe.

I skated into the arena and caught up with Carls. We skated for a while, until my foot tripped over her leg, sending me to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said, helping me up. I brushed my jean shorts.

"It's fine Carls." I stood up and skated over to the arcade. She followed me and we made our ways to the bouncy ball drop game.

After many epic failures, and loss of money, we walked up to the counter and traded in our tickets. I got three fun dips, four rings, (of which one I gave to Carly.) and a bouncy ball. Carly got two fun dips, five rings, (including the one from me.) and a bouncy ball.

We skated back to the arena, after setting our things down and sharing a large Peppy Cola.

We entered the arena ans skated around, until Carly fell and pulled me down with her.

"Geez, Carls, you gonna push me down this whole day?" I asked.

"Sorry Sam." Carly apologized acting scared. Then she skated to the benches and sat down and watch for a while.

I was confused. But I skated. My toe hurt extremely, and I couldn't stand it. I was about to sit on a bench when Carly jumped up from one and yelled, "Freddie's here!"

I slipped stumbled and fell, yelling, "Where?" I got up and skated to the snack bar.

I ordered two ham sticks and a large Wahoo! Punch. As I waited, I watched Carly stumble and fall on the arena.

Then T-Bo's cousin, B-To, arrived with my two ham sticks and my beverage. I couldn't stand my feet any longer! I took off my shoes and examined my left big toe. It had a long blister underneath the toenail. I quickly popped it and finished my food.

I walked over to the arena and saw Carly skating to "Party in the U.S.A." I got on my skates and skated along with her.

We skated for a long time until I fell again, (Carly's fault.) and she left to play more games. (She found extra money.) I skated to the benches and collapsed on them. I laid my body down and thought.

_I feel like we're missing someone. Gibby? Wendy? SHANE? Ugh! I really want to ask Carly. But I swore to Freddie I wouldn't leak a word. I should keep my promise._

_Wait! Keeping a promise to Fredward? _

Suddenly the music stopped and I looked at the DJ.

"Hey, what the chiz?" I yelled.

The black DJ laughed. "Rules say music gets turned off if no one is skating. Sorry kid."

"Do I look like a kid to you?" I asked, holding up a fist.

"Cute."

I jumped up and skated over to the edge of the arena. I was headed to the DJ stand.

I heard a faint, "OK, thank you." when I passed the skate entry door.

The door opened and someone came in. The one, the only...

Freddie Benson.

**Ahhhhhh, Freddie Benson.**

**Ahhhhhh, Josh Groben.**

**Hey! I'm not cheating on Nick!**

**I just love Freddie and Josh, a lot. **

**I swear, awesome Seddie in next chapter, but I need five more reviews for it to go up!**

**Please review, and tell friends to READ &&  
REVIEW!  
AWKWARD TURTLE!**


	5. Secrets

iBlade

Chapter 5: Secrets

**Hey, this chapter is dedicated to a very special reader, who gave her first ever review to me, JosieE!**

**JosieE, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as a welcome to FanFiction. I will read every one of your stories. I want you to keep reading, and enjoy your visits here on FanFiction. I'm glad I'm doing this because when I was growing up, no one was as nice to me, as I am to you. Thank you for reading JosieE.**

**Now on with the story!**

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**

Freddie's POV

I walked in to see Sam, mouth opened at me. I smiled and went up to her.

"Hey Sam." I said. She was still open mouthed.

"Freddie-how-what? Why did you-? Here? ME?"

"When you and Carly said you would be skating, it made me in the mood for skating,-" Sam interrupted me.

"What're you, a pregnant girl? When'd you get moods?" Sam chuckled at her insult.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, I came here because I thought you guys were going to Skating Stars." Sam shook her head. Blonde curly hair whipped at her head.

"Nope. Well yeah, but it was kinda busy, so we went here instead." She smelled of ham, and I sat down and put on my blades. I looked at her feet. "So you're a skates kind-of girl?" I asked. She looked down and blushed.

"No, Carly wanted me to try them. But they're killing my feet!" I stood up and grabbed a pair of blades from my bag. They were Women's 7, my mom's pair. "Here," I said handing her the purple skates. "They're my mom's, and I don't want to see you in pain." Sam grabbed the blades, staring at me suspiciously. She was still staring as she put them on.

"How do they feel?" I asked. Sam nodded her head. "Good, really good." she mumbled. I watched her blade out to the arena. She went and sat on a bench. I bladed out to her. She looked up at me. She seemed depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Carly knows I know." She said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, Carly kept making me fall in various ways, and I would always play pretend mad. Then she'd get really scared. She getting scared like I'd hit her, or tell Spencer..." I looked over at Sam and hugged her.

"You really want to tell her?" I whispered into Sam's ear. I felt her nod. "We will, later." I promised. We went out, and the DJ talked into the microphone.

"Hey all you jittery couples, well, hey there you jittery couple, it's time for the couples skate. But it's different this time. You must blade or skate with the person nearest to you! Have fun you two." The DJ said directly to us. I looked at Sam and took her hand.

We bladed around as "At Last" played. I looked at Sam's wavy locks and stopped her.

"Hey, what's the chiz?" She asked.

"Sam," I started. "I was really upset when you left for the girl's night out. I really wanted it to just be you and me. Carly's been kind of a-skunkbag lately." Suddenly Sam took off her blades, and was in just socks. "It's kinda hard to balance in blades." she said, I agreed and took mine off as well.

"Hey!" said the DJ, shining a purple heart shaped light on Sam and me. He hit a button on his keyboard and simultaneously, a record crowd was yelling, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" I looked over at Sam.

"What I'm really trying to say Sam, is I love you." her face went pale.

"When?" she croaked out. "Since the kiss." I said. Sam's eyes got watery.

"Me too." she whispered.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, as my own tears went down my face. I opened my mouth and closed it. My tongue traced her lips. I entered her mouth and played arm wrestle with her tongue. I laid her down and she toppled on me, kissing me passionately.

I ended our kiss and got a breath. Her and I where on the ground of the arena, her back on the floor, and my stomach on the floor, to the left of her.

Sam reached over and kissed me. This time it wasn't as hard, but was the same, or more passionate. We were more in sync. I reached over and held her face in my hands. We separated, and Sam smiled. I leaned over and kissed her again.

"Ahhhemmmm!"

**SOMEONE SAW THEM KISSING!  
OMGOSH!**

**I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE NOW!**

**Please review. 8 reviews til next chapter. So review, and tell your friends to READ &&**

**REVIEW!**

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**


	6. Accusations

iBlade

Chapter 6: Accusations

**HEY,HEY,HEY! HERE IT IS! I played a little trick on you guys!**

Sam's POV

"Whoa." I said, pulling from Freddie. "Did you just grunt?" Freddie grunted again, as I pulled him forward. I opened my mouth, and kissed harder. But Freddie pulled back.

"C'mon, Sam, we can't do this. Let's just skate around for a while. Okay?" We got our skates on, and skated around for a while. We went over to the arcade, but Carly wasn't there. We went in and Freddie gave me some money.

I went to the skeeball and got it in the 100 corner. I celebrated with 243 tickets. I went over to Freddie, who had just came from the prize table. He pulled out a big plush pig from behind his back and I hugged it.

We skated over to laser tag, and took off our shoes. I handed the dude two laser tag tickets I had bought before, for me and Carly. He told us to step in and put on our equipment.

"Okay. Now you have your equipment, you two will be the blue team. Here are the two others you'll be versing." The dude said, pulling back the curtain behind him. My eyes were huge as a smirk went across Carly Shay's face.

"Hi Sam, Freddie. Seddie." she smirked at the end.

"Sharly." I smirked back. Carly was standing right next to Shane. I looked at him. He had a worried look on his face like he was being held hostage by Carly.

"So," Carly started. She grabbed a gun and walked into the big green room. I grabbed Freddie and our laser tag guns and walked in the other entrance, as Shane followed Carly. I reached to the gun pump and pumped up to high, and looked at Freddie.

"C'mon techy, let's beat these peeps for keeping that AWFUL secret." I whispered to Freddie. I leaned over and kissed him. His face was surprised, and I turned to our opponents. Carly's mouth was surprisingly closed while Shane's was open.

"Are you two dating?" he asked.

"Yep." answered Freddie, nodding his head. I looked at him and whispered. "We are?" He nodded. I smiled immensely like Cheshire.

Carly held her gun up and shot towards Freddie, but she missed. "Why couldn't you guys tell me you guys liked each other?" I knew exactly how to answer this.

"Because I knew you would play matchmaker! You would make us go on trick dates and things of that untimely nature!" Carly frowned at my exact answer. She was quiet.

We went around trying to laser shoot each other. Freddie got hit plenty of times, and Shane did too. It was just me and Carls. She lunged for me, saying, "It was so rude of you to keep this wonderful secret from me!" She missed.

"Wonderful? Yeah, I do have a crush on Freddie, yes we're dating, but how is that wonderful to you?" She looked shocked at my answer.

"Be-be-because I've always wanted you and Freddie to date. You guys are perfect for each other, and I just wanted you two to be happy." I dodged another shot.

"You care for us being happy?" By this time, Shane and Freddie were looked at us fight, left to right, like they were watching tennis.

"Well, yeah," she said, letting her gun dangle from her hand. "You two are my best friends, and I've always wanted you two to be together. I know you saw me and Freddie dancing, and I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked him.  
"Also when we dated, you were right. About everything. I kinda also just wanted to give Freddie what he always desired. Dating me. But I was wrong." She dropped her gun, and put her head down.

I shot Carly. Hearing the words "SCORE! BLUE TEAM WINS!" was wonderful. I looked at Carly. "Why'd you keep that secret about Shane from us?"

She looked up, and her mascara was running. "What are you talking about?" Above me a heard a loud sound. It said, "CUT!"

**HAHA! MWAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL! **

**Hey, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but you guys HAVE to review! **

**6 Reviews this time please.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ &&**

**REVIEW!**

**AKWARD TURTLE!**


	7. Answers

Chapter 7: Answers

**Sorry I havent updated in EVER! I have school, and stuff, and other things sooo, yeah. Im starting a new book, called Signs of Labor, so Ive been writing that along with a new one called Jed. So I dont have enough time for this. **

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**

Freddie's POV

"CUT!" I heard a loud man say. The lights in the laser tag room turned on and I scrunched my face. I saw Shane rocked back and forth looking around in a corner. "Wimp." I heard Sam mutter. I smiled, agreeing . Spotlights came from the ceiling, and a big area opened up and a man came down in a moveable chair connected to a huge crane. "Beautiful scene Carly and Shane. You guys got the part!" The man screamed. Carly jumped up and down for joy.

"Yea!" she yelled. "Yea!" I couldn't help but question her.

"Carly what the heck? What is all of this?" Carly sighed. She rolled her eyes, and giggled a little more.

"Me and Shane auditioned for opposite of each other in a new romance movie called, "4 2" and we had to do an auditioning tape of us.." She said. "They wanted a secular scene, but not all the way through, and Principal Franklin let us rig the video cameras at school, so they'd turn on exactly when we needed to. Now we have the part!" Carly grabbed Shane's hand. "We'll be gone for a while, like 3 months."

I smirked at Sam, and she playfully did a little baby samba dance. "Don't get so feisty Princess Puckett. And to be for warned, just because we're dating, doesn't mean you can't make fun of me.

We soon were back at Bushwell, and Carly packed up her things and was saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you Freddie." Carly said, hugging me. I could feel Sam was jealous, so I let go quick. "Bye Carls."

Sam's POV

"Bye Carly, see you in a couple months." I said, giving my best friend a hug. Soon, she was gone and it was just me and my boyfriend Freddie. I like that. My boyfriend Freddie.

"Wanna watch Celebrities Under Water?" Freddie asked a little loudly. I nodded, and jumped onto the couch. I flipped my Converse off. My toes ripped off my socks and cracked them in front of Freddie.

"Massage, Fredweird." I commanded. But Freddie's face turned into a smirk. He shook his head. "Why not? What's on your mind? Did your mom forget to give you a tick bath last night?"

"My mom's not home, all weekend." He said very seductive. I got the hint. I smiled and jumped into his arms. Freddie raced out Carly's door, and opened his. He ran to his bedroom and threw me down in his bed.

"Freddie, don't you think we should be going a little slower?" I asked. Freddie was taking of his shirt to reveal large abs. He shook his head. I agreed. I laid on his bed, and the lights turned off.

I felt pressure on my chest, and I realized it was Freddie. "I can't breathe." I managed to gasped out. I felt relief as he got off me. I sweatshirt was being zipped down and my shirt was torn off my head. I didn't notice at first, but it was dark out, but the light was shining so you could still see.

Freddie bit off my bra and ripped my jeans off me. His head went down to my hip and his teeth grabbed onto my underwear. I felt his teeth on my leg as he slide my underwear down. I took off his belt and got into his pants. But he just whipped them off.

Freddie took off all the rest of the clothing, and entered inside me, too quick, I might add. I grabbed his head and started to find his lips in the dim light. When I did, I crushed my lips into his. My tongue slide on his bottom lip waiting for entrance. I was let in, and my tongue found his and they expressed their love. Freddie ended the kiss, and bit my ear, he slithered his way down to my collarbone and back up again to my lips. I started a second kiss, and this one was more intense, and deep, every aspect could be found. Freddie mouth tasted like mint, but I liked it. I stayed there, just kissing him, upon any way I could.

Freddie's hands made his way down to my chest and grabbed onto my breasts. I ran my hand up and down his abs as the other played with his hair...

I woke up the next morning to see Freddie's nose in front of me. We were sideways, and still kissing. I could feel Freddie kissing back. I got up, trying not to startled him, grabbed one of his really long shirts, and made my way to the out of his bedroom.

I looked back at his sleeping face. _What a night!_

**SOOOOO How was it? **

**GOOD? BAD? **

** I'm having writer's block so I may not update quick so, yeah.**

** Sorry for the short chap. I have school and stuff. So yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And tell your friends to READ &&**

**REVIEW!**

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**


End file.
